


Wasted

by kingstargirl



Category: Dear White People (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstargirl/pseuds/kingstargirl
Summary: Lionel is wasted.Silvio should never have left him to go to the theatre freaks party alone.It is strange seeing him so soft(alternative ending to ep2)





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First fic(let).  
> I'm in love with Lionel and Silvio and this kind of tumbled out of me at 1 in the morning after I finished the season 1 in one sitting.
> 
> While we wait for season 2...

Lionel is wasted. Silvio should never have left him to go to the theatre freaks party alone. Lionel won’t stop talking about how many t’s are in the word cottonmouth and Silvio sighs because he knows this is going to be a long night. 

Lionel is draped over Silvio and they are stumbling together into his office because no way is Silvio attempting the trek to the AP house which is on the other side of campus and he is not in the mood for a late night stroll. 

(not right now anyway) 

Silvio wishes he hadn’t turned up drunk to the home of the independent proclaiming loudly he had found his labels all of them and then some, talking about the uses of windex. 

It is strange seeing him so soft and finally allowing that inner monologue to spill out of him as he settles comfortably into Silvio’s usual seat. Silvio steadies him, as he looks like he’s about to slip right out of the chair, hands on his shoulders

Lionel looks slowly up at Silvio and stops talking mid sentence, just stares intently. 

Silvio’s breath does not catch. He does not flick his gaze down to full lips. He does not get ‘lost in his warm brown eyes’. he clears his throat and steps away to get Lionel a glass of water. 


End file.
